


Run Again and Meet Another

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute Skull, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, Polyamory, Protective Fon, Protective Verde, Reborn is shitty, Skull is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: Skull tried to avoid getting involved with the Mafia, or Arcobaleno again after the curse was broken. Reborn managed to find her, but she escaped.Just when she thought her life would be normal, there's the ex-Lightning Arcobaleno, calling her for a date.





	Run Again and Meet Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a short drabble about Skull running away from Reborn but what the hell just happen

' _I'm not yours,_ ' she mouthed while eyeing the hitman in front of her sharply. Skull took a step aback, but Reborn walked towards her, making the distance between them shorter and shorter.

His lips curved into a playful smirk. "Oh, really?" Reborn asked in low voice.

The calm and composed mask on her face almost fell apart. Almost, but it never happened. It would be a disgrace to the purple-haired actress if that really happened. "Yes," she stated again. This time, she stopped walking aback. She was trapped in a corner and what behind her was merely a wall. "I am no one's property. I'm a free woman, where ever I went is up to me. There's no need for me to inform you."

Silently, she gritted her teeth in blatant frustration. _How can I escape_? Skull mused. Her violet eyes kept looking everywhere, for a chance, for any moment Reborn lowered his guard.

But that hitman always knew better. As Reborn saw how her sight was not on him, he immediately knew what's Skull planning to do. "Looking for escape, belle?" He chuckled in amusement as he saw her priceless reaction.

Stay composed, stay composed, stay composed, she chanted under her breath. The actress tried to control everything. _Make sure you don't tremble, control your expression, don't let him know_..! ( _Skull realised that Reborn read her like an open book, but nothing she can do to stop it_ )

Reborn was getting too confident, she observed. Perhaps it was caused by her reaction, it would be the perfect time for her to make a move. "I am no one's property," she repeated, and then-

It all happened way to quickly for Skull to describe. She swiftly landed a hit on his legs, and then proceed to run away. Her attack was enough to leave Reborn in great pain, and enough to buy her some time to escape far away.

Why, out of all the Arcobalenos she could have met, it had to be that bastard? Out of all people, she cursed slowly.

_Staying in Italy was no good, huh._ If Skull stayed there for a longer while, god knew what the hell will happen to her. Maybe she'll meet the others, which will be awful since she desperately didn't want to be involved with Mafia again.

"Ugh, I swear that bastard is persistent as fuck. Pray that I won't meet others in Russia."

 

* * *

 

Surely, that ex-Cloud Arcobaleno wouldn't behave like previously. The only things similar about the old and new her were her purple hair and eyes. Even her face looked like another person, as she donned her make up in a way the old Skull won't do.

Instead of vibrant and eye-catching colours, she preferred using a calmer- natural colours that complimented her pale skin. Some colours made her appeared to be more mature, but that's not what she's aiming for! She wanted to be lovable, adored, and cute. The fantasized role of a weak girl that she always play.

Skull knew very well that she was not a completely normal ' _civilian_ ' to begin with. Her involvement in the circus was widely known, but had it been always an average circus?

_No,_ of course.

The ' _circus_ ' was just a facade to something even deeper, but it's a secret hidden well from people, from the Arcobaleno. Only the performers knew about that, including Skull who was there from the very beginning.

Her strength was covered by her loud and obnoxious mask. Everyone tagged her as the youngest, the weakest, merely a useless lackey. Hell, they knew nothing about her other than her stage name, yet they dared to assume everything else.

That facade stayed there all the time, 'till the moment everyone let their guard down. Skull strayed away from her so-called comrades, and lived by herself, while using a more cutesy act.

Men loved it when she pretended to be adorable, and yet an intelligent company. And she played around, flirted carelessly, and got a huge amount of cash from them.

 

* * *

 

The loud ring from her phone caused her to be wide awake in the early morning. Skull looked over her watch and it's just 4:00 a.m.! Which lunatic will call her this early!

Other reason she hesitated to answer the call was because the number was anonymous. Also, it's a new phone with no data of Skull, it wouldn't be anyone she knew, right? She sighed softly and decided to answer the call.

「Hello? May I know who is this?」

That person let out an unimpressed laugh. Skull felt as if that voice was somehow familiar but her tired mind couldn't process it.

「It's Verde. We have a date tomorrow.」

「Excuse me but what?」

Her hands trembled. Just after meeting a disaster, it's now Verde, saying that they had a date?

「Yeah, don't be late. 7:00 p.m., at that restaurant next to your home.」

「And don't ever think of escaping this time.」

Before she could retort, he put off the call. Her eyes widened in horror. "A-ah!" she almost cried, her whole body was trembling. Skull pulled her long hair in frustration. "How the fuck does he know!?"

 

* * *

 

Skull couldn't sleep at all. The whole morning, she panicked to no stop and did nothing other than that. Only after a few hours, she managed to calm down. "Calm down, Cher. He will laugh if he sees how pathetic you are now," she said, while eyeing her reflection on the mirror.

Her cheeks and nose were red from all the crying. The beautiful hair became quite the mess. She took a towel and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After a few minutes, Skull felt more refreshed. Her naturally wavy hair was let to be wet, she didn't bother to dry it at all. She was too done to do all the bothersome things, maybe later, but not now.

And so suddenly, she thought about tomorrow's date. "Ah, what should I wear?" Girly fashion was probably not acceptable, Verde won't take her seriously if she dressed up like a young girl. "Should I go for more mature look? Yes, probably," she mumbled to herself, and then proceed to take out a dark violet strapless dress from her closet.

She wanted going for the youthful look, but Verde probably preferred a mature partner. No, the Great Skull definitely wasn't planning to date him. It's just- if she even gone for a date with a random person, she'll make sure they will fall for her hard. No dates of hers weren't in love with her after the first meeting.

She was sure.

That's why, although she ( _probably_ ) bore no feeling for Verde, she wanted him to love her hard. She wanted to be adored by everyone. ( _Except for Reborn. That guy should just rot_.)

 

* * *

 

The date's at 7? Skull was there an hour before the planned time. She ignored all the stares she got from many men ( _and some cute ladies as well._ )

She was confident with her appearance, although her body wasn't as curvy as what the media wanted. Her make up was donned rather lightly than she usually did. But that's probably normal, so she shrugged it off.

A waitress came to take her order right after she found herself a seat. She gave her best smile, and told her that she will be waiting for her date, so she ordered nothing but a glass of cold water.

That blonde woman blushed when Skull gave her a wink. She rushed to prepare the performer's drink. Skull chuckled quietly, "Girls are really cute." While waiting, she opened up her handbag and took out a small diary.

She sang her favourite song softly and wrote a poem. Skull was nervous for today, so she wrote her bottled feeling in that diary in a direct way. Although the result was shorter than desired, she felt content.

Time passed quicker than she wished and the clock showed the time, 6:50 p.m.. "Sorry, Skull. We arrived late."

She turned her head as she heard the gentle voice. That's not Verde. Her eyes widened as she saw who the hell is. her date. There was not only Verde, but also Fon! What kind of joke is this!

Verde sighed. "He insisted on coming too when I told him about this date. It's not my fault this time," he explained, seeing the confused expression on Skull's face. "You don't mind it, right?"

"Oh, sure I don't!" She gave a forced grin.

"Skull, you're really cute." Fon laughed with a soft smile. Skull felt heat on her cheeks hearing that sincere compliment from Fon's mouth. She didn't reply but just kept that grin on her face. _Oh god, I must look stupid right now._

Verde was annoyed from how close Fon was to Skull. "Order your food, it's on me today."

Skull immediately called the waiter. Inside, she felt like dying. She can't even pretend to be mature when Fon was involved. Perhaps it was true that she viewed the ex-Storm Arcobaleno in a different way, more than simply comrades.

"Is that all?" The waiter named Adam asked, after they finished ordering.

"Yup," she winked at him. The young lad turned crimson red before he went back to the kitchen. He was oblivious to the deadly glares Verde and Fon sent to him.

Skull too, was dense enough not to notice the obvious love struck expressions on both her dates' faces. "Oh, I forget to ask you." She faced Verde with a serious face. "Why do you invite me for this date?"

He sighed. Fon just chuckled as reply. Skull remained confused, as neither of them answered her simple question. "It's fine if you don't want to answer." She was sulking, Verde realised that.

He simply ruffled her hair, which cause it to be messy, and yet still charming on its own. "It's a date. Do tell me, Skull. Usually, why do people invite you for a date?"

From the way Verde asked him, Skull realised that he always knew about her habit of going out with people she just met. Her cheeks turned red. "Because they are interested in me?" A pang of realisation hit her hard. "Oh."

Her skin paled. "I-if what's I'm thinking is right, why do Fon tag along, then?"

Fon looked at her in the eyes. She tried to avoid, but couldn't. "It's simple." He grinned. "I really like you a lot," he confessed calmly. "And Verde too, he plans to confess today, so I do the same."

"You pesky little shit, always try to ruin my plan." Verde mumbled under his breath. Fon heard that clearly and he remained the same.

"Wait! Give me some time to process all of this." She couldn't think well right now. Just two days ago Reborn tried to claim her, and today both Fon and Verde confessed their feelings at the same time. "I sort of like both of you. But- isn't this way too quick?"

Verde snorted. "We knew each other for more than 20 years. I take it pretty slowly, if you ask me."

Fon butted in, "I agree with him. We are serious about you."

For reasons, Skull trusted their words. "B-but, do I need to choose?" _I'm so pathetic why do I say that._

"Depends on you, I don't really mind."

Skull thought about it for a long time. She had been polyamorous all the time, so being in a relationship with more than one person was a normal thing for her. "I guess we can try? Fon, I enjoy your company a lot. Verde, oh god, I don't know where to start. Like, look- I think you're really charming in your own way. I know that I am always experimented by you. But for reasons I can't hate you at all. I also love how concerned you are whenever I suffered a great injury. Thanks, I really appreciate that. And-"

"Oh my, I think I have overspoke." She immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. "But yea, I like both of you."

A small smile appeared on Verde's face. "It's settled then." He kissed her red cheek gently. Skull was taken aback by his sudden action, but it felt really nice, and she wanted more.

Fon smooched her forehead after that. She laughed and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

It's all settled nicely, not like what she'd expected. She got herself two lovers that sometimes can be overprotective over her, although she can defend herself just fine. She's glad that they're not forcing her to join the Mafia back, and also tried to avoid making her join it.

Life is all good for Skull right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I seriously love this ship so writing this is a lot of fun! Please leave kudos and reviews if you like this!


End file.
